


Ferncliff Island Asylum

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [95]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Mission Fic, Prompt Fill, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Urban Legends prompt:Prodigal Son, Edrisa + any, she's excited that their latest crime scene is in the 'haunted abandoned insane asylum.'In which Gil sends Dani and her team to check out an asylum, and Edrisa is way too excited about it.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Ferncliff Island Asylum

“This is so exciting!” Edrisa exclaimed. “I’ve been dying to come here!”

“Inside voice,” Dani reminded her. “We’re being stealthy, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

There was silence for almost a full sixty seconds. Dani was counting in her head.

“Dr. Kendall worked here for almost forty years. He was really interested in the way the human brain works.”

“Experiments?” Dani asked Malcolm.

“Most likely,” Malcolm replied. “It was common practice back then.”

“Wonderful.”

Ferncliff Island Asylum was creepy enough without adding medical experiments into the mix. The massive building had been abandoned for almost seventy years. The glass in the barred windows was broken, the grounds were hopelessly overgrown, and the inside of the building was littered with organic debris, small animal corpses, abandoned equipment, and beer bottles from the weirdos who thought it would be a fun place to party.

“Did you know Dr. Kendall mastered the transorbital lobotomy at least ten years before Freeman? He was really innovative.”

“Is she hero-worshipping a crazy asylum doctor?” Dani asked Malcolm.

“She has eclectic interests,” Malcolm replied.

“Eclectic. Right.”

Ferncliff looked exactly like the type of place that would be crawling with ghosts, but that’s not why Dani and her team were there. Dani’s Watcher, Gil, was pretty sure something unnatural had moved in. They needed to figure out what that something was.

“Dr. Ballen was here before Kendall, and he was a real monster,” Edrisa said. Her flashlight beam moved erratically from ceiling to floor to wall. “Lots of surgeries without any pain medication or anesthesia, although to be fair, the use of anesthesia wasn’t used much at that time. Can you imagine having surgery while you were wide awake?”

“She’s going to give me nightmares,” Dani muttered. “And that’s really saying something.”

“Edrisa, what can you tell us about the building?” Malcolm asked.

Thus redirected, Edrisa filled them in on the history of Ferncliff, from the time it was built to the time it was abandoned. The stories got a little less gruesome and a lot sadder – the reasons a person could be committed included female ‘hysteria’ and blindness – but all things considered, Dani would take it.

It didn’t escape her attention that Malcolm was just as interested in the place as Edrisa. Sometimes they really were two peas in a pod.

They didn’t encounter any ghosts, despite Ferncliff being the perfect setting for a haunting. And they didn’t encounter anything else, either. No creature. Not even the hint of one.

It was possible Gil just wanted to get them out of the library for the day. One of his so-called team-building exercises.

“You guys, this was the best day!” Edrisa enthused when they finally left Ferncliff.

Dani and Malcolm shared a grin, even though Dani was tired from slogging through the entirety of the abandoned asylum.

Maybe Edrisa’s enthusiasm wasn’t such a bad thing. Sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I love Edrisa’s enthusiasm for the things she’s interested in. And even as a teenage girl, I feel like she’d be very into the darker side of the medical field, because that’s where all the interesting stories are. Or maybe that’s just me. ::grins::


End file.
